


Fresh Start

by zouissss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Daddy Harry, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouissss/pseuds/zouissss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the increase in homeless youth, the British Government has created a program that allows anyone between 15 and 21 to put themselves up for adoption. </p><p>Louis and Niall are looking for a home and Harry and Zayn are looking to fill theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Over the last five years, the United Kingdom has seen a large growth in homeless youth. By September 2015, roughly 45% of the homeless population fell between the ages of 15 and 21. In order to deal with this growing problem, the British government set up a new adoption program call "Fresh Start". 

This program gives these people a do over, a chance at a new life and new opportunities. 

While Fresh Start is a volunteer program, there are certain stipulations that are implemented to insure the safety of everyone involved:  
1) No history of drug or alcohol abuse  
2) No history of violence  
3) No criminal record  
4) Must be 100% independent from any previous caregivers  
If someone is looking to adopt, then rules 1-3 still apply with the additional requirements being:  
5) Must make at least $100K per year  
And 6) Cannot have any biological children

Since the launch of this program, the homeless youth population has been nearly cut in half. While some people see "Fresh Start" as a blessing, many are still wary of the idea of giving up everything they know.  
***  
For seven years, it had just been the two of them, Louis and Niall. They met when they were 12 and 10 respectively and had been inseparable ever since, bouncing together from one foster home to the next.

When Louis turned 18, he was kicked out of their latest foster home due to his age. Now, with no family, no money, and only a basic education, Louis had no where to go but the streets. 

Niall followed him, of course, much to Louis' protest. He still had two years left in foster care. That wasn't much time but that was still two years of food to eat and a bed to sleep in. Niall didn't care though, they had both decided long ago that they would always look out for one another, that it would always be the two of them, always Louis and Niall.

That's how they ended up here, trying to find comfort in an old park bench on the outskirts of London, huddled together under a ratty, old blanket, reading a flyer about "Fresh Start". It wasn't saying anything new, just that there were open houses every Tuesday and Thursday from 1-4pm for anyone within the eligible age range to come and learn more about the program. It provided them with their hotline and reminded them that consent was their number 1 priority. 

This wasn't the first time the pair had seen a flyer like this. Over the last few months, they've been popping up all over the city, placed in windows of shops and cafes, on street lamps and telephone poles, even in the public bathrooms they used to wash their hair. They couldn't go ten feet with out being reminded that "If you have no place to go, you can always have a fresh start."

Every once in a while, Niall would not so subtly hint that maybe they should go to one of the open houses. They wouldn't have to talk to anyone, just use it as an excuse to get out of the rain for a little while.

"I've heard they have free food." Niall would say.

"We're not going." Louis would respond.

Niall would shut up after that.he could never explain to Louis how, when he couldn't sleep, he would spend his nights thinking about the life he could have. He could never tell Louis how he would always walk a little slower when passing the FS headquarters to try to catch a glimpse of the great things they had to offer. He could never tell Louis that everything he ever wanted was just within his reach.

Louis knew though. He could see it in Niall's eyes every time he brought it up. Louis knew that it was their best chance, their only chance, at a life. He could never tell Niall, but once, when he was supposed to be at a job interview that fell through at the last minute, he found himself at one of those open houses. Everything they advertised was true. Consent was their number 1 priority. You had your freedom, but only until you signed it away. Then you belonged to someone else. Louis refused to belong to someone else.

On this particular night however, something was different. The nights were getting longer, the air was getting colder, and both boys were at the end of their ropes. They were currently making money by selling what little artwork they could make to tourists at the boardwalk. It didn't bring in much money, only enough to give them one meal a day and a few hours of warmth inside a cafe before they were kicked back out onto the streets for the night. Something had to change, if nothing did, then neither boys were sure if they'd be able to make it through the harsh winter months. 

So this time, when Niall held up the piece of paper and asked "Can we? Please?" Louis responded with a yes.  
***  
"I was so sure it would work out this time." Zayn said as he shut the door to their million dollar home that he shared with his husband, Harry.

"I know, babe." Harry responded, wrapping his arms around the black haired man, placing gentle kisses on his neck.

"Did we do something wrong?"

"No babe, this was his decision."

The couple had just come home after finding out that they had been rejected by another "little". Every "little" at FS had three or four pairs of parents looking to adopt them, the little they were hoping for had six. It was up to the little to decide which family the went with FS made it very clear that every little made each decision until adoption day. Only when every last paper was signed, would the parents be able to take full control of the little. From the very beginning, Harry and Zayn knew they weren't the only ones hoping to adopt this boy, but they were hopeful.

When the couple first heard about "Fresh Start" they saw it as a godsend. They had been looking to start a family.for years now and thanks to this program, they could do that and help someone less fortunate then them. It really was a win win situation for everyone involved. However, after their third rejection, it was getting harder and harder to keep a positive outlook on the situation. 

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Zayn started before Harry cut him off.

"Don't even finish that thought, love. You and I will find the perfect little who will have no choice but to pick us. He's going to be everything we ever wanted but we just have to be patient and wait for him. I promise."

"You're right," Zayn responded smiling, albeit a little teary eyed,"we just have to be patient. He's out there somewhere.

After placing a final kiss to his husbands forehead, Harry lead him up the stairs to the shower so they could wash off the memories of the day. 

Unbeknownst to the couple, their perfect littles were wrapped up in a worn blanket, just a few blocks away from them, both waiting for the sun to rise to bring them a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not sure about this, Niall." Louis said as he was dragged into a small red brick building.  
1pm Tuesday had finally arrived. Niall was over the moon with how happy he was. He was finally able to go into the place he had been dreaming about for months. He was ready to learn exactly what this place had in store for him. To say he was excited would be the understatement of the century.  
Louis, on the other hand, was doing everything he could to avoid going into this place  
Ever since his very first day in foster care, he knew that the only person he could trust was himself. Over the years, the only person who proved to be the exception was Niall.he hadn't found any reason to trust this place the first time he had come, so why should this time be any different?  
"Come on, Louis, you promised."  
Niall had him there, he had promised. Ever since he had met the Irish boy, whatever he wanted, Louis would get for him. No matter what it was. Anytime Niall turned those big blue eyes on him, Louis would be overcome with the need to make him happy. However, this time was different.  
"I know, but..I didn't think...Look, we can still make a couple bucks if we go to the boardwalk now. We can come back on Thursday-"  
"No, we're here today. Let's just go inside. Like I said before, you don't have to talk to anyone.just look at a brochure and eat their food." Niall said as he resumed his attempt to drag the older boy through the front doors.  
This change in power was new for the pair. Typically, Louis was the one in the lead, dragging them from one spot to the next. To see Niall in control left the older boy on edge.  
"Do you even know what they do? What happenes when you give yourself over to them? What happenes when you put yourself up for adoption?"  
"I know they give you a warm bed to sleep in. I know you are guaranteed three meals a day. That there will alway be someone there to take care of you when you're sick and-"  
"And do you know about the other stuff? Do you know that they'll make you suck on a pacifier and act like a baby.Do you know that they're going to make you wear diapers?"  
"...yes."  
"What?"  
"Yes! Okay! Yes I know that. I know that I'll have to wear a diaper, use a diaper. But, is it really that bad when the trade off is a family? Louis, I am 17 years old and I can't remember what my Ma looks like. I've been in the system for so long that I honestly feel like I can say that I've never had a family before. Why is that such a bad thing to want?"  
That felt like a 2x4 to the back of Louis' head.  
"What am I then?" He asked, pulling his hand out of Niall's grasp.  
"What?"  
"If I'm not your family then what am I?"  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Well, that's what you said. Look, Niall, if you want to go in there and shit in a nappy, then I can't stop you but-"  
"Youre my brother, Louis. From the moment we met you've been my brother. You've taken care of me for seven years and just this once I want to do that for you. This is our chance to be a real family." Niall took Louis' hand again, forcing him to make eye contact.  
There they were again. Those big blue eyes.  
"Fine," Louis said, feeling his resolve weaken, "But I swear if I notice anything fishy then we're out."  
"Okay."  
"Alright."  
With a deep breath, the pair walked in.  
***  
An hour had gone by and Louis had successfully avoided talking to every FS employee that had approached them. Anytime one of them came to introduce themselves, he would simply say that he was just looking. None of them seemed to mind. They all understood that this was a big decision for anybody. For that, Louis was grateful.  
Niall was getting antsy though. All he wanted was to talk to someone, to find out anything he could about this place. What would happen? How long would it take to be adopted? Would he wear nappies right away or would that wait?  
Another 30 mins passed before another FS employee came up to them. This man was different. He seemed more laid back than the others, eager but not overbearing. His nametag said "Hello, my name is Liam."  
"Hello boys! Is there anything I can help you with? Any questions I can answer?"  
"No, we're-"  
"Actually I have a few questions."  
Louis tried to send Niall a death glare but he was just met again with blue eyes.  
"Of course, I'd be happy to help you in any way that I can."  
"Well, I guess I'm just wondering exactly what happens. I've heard bits and pieces, rumors mostly, so I just want to know what to expect. Louis, here, is a bit nervous so any info you can give him would help calm him down." Niall said as a blush spread across Louis face.  
"That's a great question...I'm sorry what is your name?"  
"Niall."  
"Well, Niall, if you and Louis chose to come under our care, the first thing we will do is get you changed. We'll give you a fresh set of clothes and we'll put you both in nappies. Some littles are uncomfortable with that part but it will help you get used to your new life much faster."  
"What do you mean 'little'?" Louis asked finding his voice.  
"Little is the term we use in reference to our ab's or adult babies." Liam responded, making Louis' blush deepen.  
"We will then assign you to a nursery where you'll eat, sleep, and play for the next few weeks. This will, again, help you get used to your new life once you're adopted."  
"How long will that take?"  
"No more than a month. There are many couples in London alone looking to adopt someone in order to help them out of their situation. So far, the average stay for a little is.roughly two weeks."  
The smile that spread across Niall's face could have lit the room. Two weeks. In two weeks, he could have a home. A mom. A dad. Two moms or two dad's, it didn't matter. In two weeks, he could have a family. He wanted to share his excitement with someone, but when he looked over to Louis, he was just met with a gloomy face. He prepared himself for disappointment.  
Louis couldn't do this. He couldn't just give up everything to be someone's charity case. And would he really have to wear a nappy? But looking at Niall, it was clear that this was all he wanted. Louis just needed to know one thing.  
"Can we stay together?"  
"Excuse me?" Liam asked.  
Niall perked up, this wasnt what he had been expecting.  
"If we do this, can we be adopted together?"  
Niall looked to Liam, hoping with every fiber of his being that he would give the answer he wanted.  
"Of course! That should not be a problem."  
Another pause. Louis took a breath while Niall held his.  
"Okay."  
That one word was all it took for Niall to attack Louis in a hug. Once again, Louis had given him exactly what he wanted. He would prove to Louis that he wasn't making a mistake.  
"Alright, let's get you boys signed in."  
***  
4pm Tuesday. Another open house had just finished and Zayn was once again asking himself "has my little arrived?" Every Tuesday and Thursday brought new hope that their perfect little had finally arrived and it seemed like he was always being left disappointed.  
Something felt different this time though, so when the phone rang in their kitchen, Zayn let himself hope.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello? Mr. Malik? This is Liam Payne from Fresh Start, how are you today?"  
"I'm fine, and yourself?"  
"Doing well. As you know we have just concluded another open house and we have taken five new littlest into our care. However there are two little boys who have requested that they remain together. Something about these two reminded me of you and your husband, I know the two of you are hoping to fill.your home with littles. If you are interested, would you like to set up a time next week to meet them?"  
Two. Two little boys. Two little boys looking for a home. A home that he and Harry could give them. Zayn could barely contain his excitement.  
"Of course! I would love to. When can we come in?"  
"Would next Wednesday at 1 work?"  
"That would be great!"  
"Perfect! I'll see you then Mr. Malik. Have a wonderful day."  
"You too! And thank you!"  
After hanging up the phone, Zayn had to take a moment. His heart was beating out of his chest and he had to calm down if he was going to tell his husband the good news.  
Less than a second passed before he was calling through the house for Harry to get his butt down to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think<3

**Author's Note:**

> Second story!! Going to try to do a better job at updating this one. If you find any typos blame it on my kindle and autocorrect
> 
> Let me know what you think<3


End file.
